MOH:FRONTLINE
by Riaden
Summary: One man against hundreds of nazi soldiers.Will he survive.Look for more of my storys.


MOH:FRONTLINE  
  
(June 6th 1944 5:35am)  
  
Patterson was in the landing craft listening to the captian tell the men "That if they get lost just look for him".When the captian stoped talking the boat driver yelled"BANDIT NINE ACLOCK"!!!!We all then turned to our left and watched as a german aircaft spit out bullets into the boat next to Patterson's.The boat then blew up.The boat slowly shiftted into Patterson's boat.When he got past the boat the driver of Patterson's siad clear the raft.When the boat ramp opened an artillery shell hit the boat and throw everyone from it into the icey cold water.Patterson and a few others survived the shelling.As Patterson was wading through the surf he saw two people infront of him getting hit by machine gun fire.  
  
(June 6th 1944 5:43am)  
  
When Patterson was on the beach he saw the captian taking cover behind the reckage of their boat.The captian told Patterson to give covering fire to other people from his boat pined down by ememay fire.After Patterson covered one man he kept covering them until they got to the sea wall.When Patterson was all done recuing the soldiers he ran to the sea wall.When Patterson was about to get to the sea wall a german plane came to his right.The fighter did one with machine guns and hit a man to Patterson's side,Patterson then jumped out of the way.The pilot then circled around and strafed him again.Patterson then asked the captian what he was to do next?The captian said"There's a man that needs covering firer to get the explosives to blew the sea wall".Before sending Patterson to cover the expolsive man he sent a different soldier.That soldier got hit with machine gun fire after he got about two feet.The captian then told Patterson to go.He ran with his head down the whole way there.When Patterson got to the place were the explosive man was waiting he found a sub machine gun.Patterson put a full clip in and when the man said go Patterson let louse a spray of bullets instantly killing a machine gunner and a assisant machine gunner.He sent another spray of bullets into the bunker killing the machine gunner.The assisent gunner then toke over the machine gun.  
  
(June 6th 1944 5:57am)  
  
The explosive man finaly made it to the sea wall.He then stuck the explosive into the sand of the sea wall and yelled "FIRE IN THE HOLE".Everyone put there faces in the sand and then"BOOM".The barbed wire was clear and every single soldier still alive rushed over.The men were met with heavy machine gun fire.Patterson and the captian were up aginst a bunker wall when the captian told Patterson to run across the mine field into the trench on thier left.Patterson ran with his head down so he would not be hit by the machine guns firering at him from up above.When Patterson got to about the middle he turn around and saw the captian telling him to stop.To Patterson's right a mine went off a few feet from him and sent him flying through the air.When Patterson got up he turned to the captian.He could see the captian telling him somthing but he coulndn't hear anything.His hearing came back to him in a few seconds.Now he could hear the captian saying "What the hell are you doing Patterson get into that trench"!!!  
  
(June 6th 1944 6:03am)  
  
Patterson reached the trench and saw a german soldier in front of him geting his MP40 ready to fire.Patterson fired a burst of sub machine gun fire.It made the german soldier fly onto his back.The bullets did kill him because he did not get up after that.Patterson entered the ternch and another german ready to fire was there so Patterson dropt to his knees.The german shot above Patterson and missed.Patterson then shot him the leg.The german on the ground lifted his weapon so Patterson shot him in chest.Patterson then climded a ladder to a machine gun position with no one in it so he aimed it at the weaker bunkers made of sand bags and fired.The two buckers then blew up.Patterson then turned the machine gun to his right and about ten german infantry ran out of the corner of the trench.Patterson killed them all before they even got off a shot.The captian came running across the mine field with a few others.A lot of mines went of killing a lot of people.When the captian reached the trench there were only the captian,a man with an fully atuo rifle,and a man with an M1 rifle.  
  
(June 6th 1944 6:05)  
  
The with the M1 opened a door.The man with fully atuo rifle(B.A.R.)siad"NO DON'T OPEN THAT"but it was to late.The man got hit with manchine gun fire from in the room.Paterson through a smoke grenade in the room.He then ran to his left down a hall way.Patterson toke out his clot 45 handgun because he knew that there were going to be close battles.When Patterson got the end of the corridor he turned right.there were two germans in the room.Patterson shot one in the chest and ducked behind a box.He for the other german to come and when he did Patterson hit him in the head.The german soldier was instantly on the goround nocked out.Patterson through a grenade into the machine gun room.He two sreames come from inside the room.Patterson went in and maned the machine gun.Friendly troops where coming through the door but then german troops shot them.In turn Patterson shot the germans before they got the door.The captian told from out side Patterson"There are two bunkers left,you take one and I'll take one OK.Patterson went out of the machine gun room to some stares.He went up two levels then he toke out a german soldier.Patterson was done climbing stares but now he had to climb a ladderto the top.  
  
(June 6th 1944 6:08)  
  
Patterson had reached the top of the bucker.Patterson could hear a german on the radio telling place on the beach that need to be bombed so in order to stop this Patterson toke out his knife and cut the wire.Patterson then went to the bunker gun deck and shot the four machine gunners and the machine gunners observer.Just after that a P-51 fighter shot the bunker.The captian panted his smoke grenade and ran out.Patterson did the same.He ran out to a door and opened it. he walked forward.just then a german ran out and got shot in the back.It was the captian who shot him. 


End file.
